Caballeros de Géminis
by Marth Mt
Summary: Una modesta historia dedicada a una de mis series favoritas. Seria y dramática en aspectos, para intentar darle justicia a ellos


Muy buenas tardes a todos; vengo acá con mi primer escrito de Saint Seiya y para todos aquellos que estén dispuestos a leerla espero que sea de su agrado. Quiero desempolvarme un poco ya que tengo mucho tiempo en que me considero oxidada xD aunque de igual manera... quería escribir esto. Realmente, lo deseaba. Darle una historia más. Puede que... puede que haya fallado en serle fiel a los personajes pero es algo que realmente quiero intentar. En lo particular, amo a los Caballeros del Zodiaco, y completaré este proyecto.

_Antes, advertencias: _

_No Slash (para la desgracia de muchos). _

_Falta de práctica (me han dicho que tengo una forma de escribir muy particular, así que a lo que me refiero es que no se molesten por si mucho verbo que lo haga latoso)._

Por último, está dedicada a una amiga mía que es fanática de Mü de Aries xP me han dado ganas de escribir por esta niña ¡espero que te siga gustando, te aguantas el final.

Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo I.

_Géminis._

Sólo hasta que los pasos del Patriarca se hubieran extinguido aquellos dos hombres, todavía arrodillados, se atrevieron a levantarse. Sin embargo no tenían ni la más mínima intención de mirarse. Ninguno. Uno de ellos vestía la tan prestigiosa armadura de oro y, fue este hombre quien se dio la vuelta en seco, donde con paso firme y decidido caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación llenando el aire con el sonoro y hueco ritmo de sus pisadas dejando atrás a su compañero, que tenía ahora una indefinible mirada sobre el hombre de la capa. ¿Penetrante, lo describiría? Seria, gélida. Llena de significado y emoción. Con aquel imperceptible movimiento de su mano fuertemente cerrada por la ira. Pero se quedó... ¡se esforzó! para quedarse silencioso hasta que retumbó en ecos el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, quedando solo. Solo. Y fue entonces que de la garganta de Kanon salió una exclamación llena de impotencia sintiendo aquél alarmante impulso de romper a golpes al hombre que acababa de abandonarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Seguía observando la puerta cerrada, mientras empezaba a respirar ahogadamente intentando un sobrehumano esfuerzo para tranquilizarse. Caminó con paso recio hasta la entrada abriéndola de un movimiento y una vez al otro lado puso todo su peso sobre el brazo derecho atizando un puñetazo que hizo saltar sobre sus goznes a la puerta al momento de cerrarse con tal fuerza que hizo un sonido atronador en todo el templo. Algunos guardias y caballeros de bajo rango lo observaron atónitos y espantados, pero haciendo caso omiso les pasó de largo. ¡Qué no lo criticaran! Se estaba manteniendo lo más sereno posible, ¡pero que no se atreviera aparecer frente a él del rostro de aquel ser que se hacía llamar su hermano o sería capaz de olvidar el significado de "_serenidad_" para siempre!

¿Mal caballero?, ¿problemas de actitud?, ¿ser jamás digno y merecedor de llevar la armadura?, ¿admitir que la figura de su hermano es el molde que está destinado para él? Ese cielo hermoso color azul raso, la frescura del viento y el sonido de las aves con el olor de las flores calmarían cualquier humor mas no hicieron mucho a cómo se encontraba en ese momento. No lograban apaciguarlo ni un poco, como lo comprobó una inocente maceta que terminó rodando y cayendo por las largas escaleras del santuario, dejando tras de si un sucio rastro de tierra. Aunque, se dijo, no podía mantenerse así todo el tiempo. Le costó un rato, caminando lo que era un gran segmento de las granas al descenso poder aspirar hondamente el aire y retenerlo con fuerza, tras expulsarlo con la boca. Cerró los ojos mientras continuaba su lento caminar, dejando tras de si cada vez más y más lejano el templo donde descansaba actualmente el gran Patriarca del Santuario. Observó profundamente la construcción por espacio de unos momentos... y deseó más que nada poder olvidar las palabras que el gran señor le había dicho momentos antes.

— Tanto como mejor caballero y como mejor persona deberías de ser capaz de dirigir toda esa energía acumulada dentro de tu cuerpo en fines más positivos, y no de suprimirlos a como tiendes hacerlos. A estar en equilibro con tu misma naturaleza y lo que te rodea —dijo el patriarca sentado en su trono mientras observaba a sus dos caballeros arrodillados delante de él—. Eres poderoso, Kanon. Tanto a como lo puede ser tu hermano. Pero entre él y tú existe una gran diferencia. Quemas tu cosmos sólo en medio de una pelea y te enfocas en destruir al enemigo. Hay una desviación muy importante, y no es el mejor camino. A la larga, esa desviación te conducirá en un camino tan opuesto al de todos que temo mucho no seas capaz de regresar.

— Pensé por mucho tiempo que la finalidad de los caballeros del zodiaco no era si no ser guerreros para todas las luchas y circunstancias que puedan ocurrir... —contestó Kanon, arrodillado junto a Saga, con una mano sobre el pecho—. ¿Insinúa ahora que no debamos encender nuestra energía en medio de una pelea? Si me permite, su alteza, pero no concibo bien eso...

— La finalidad de un caballero de Atenea no es la guerra —habló entonces Saga levantando la mirada, observándolo de soslayo—. Es proteger todo lo que esto simboliza. Proteger todo lo que representa la diosa Atenea. Al patriarca. Al Santuario. Somos las personas capaces y privilegiadas con el don de lograr los sueños y hacer que perdure la paz y la justicia en todos los seres vivos que habitamos este mundo. Y estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por ello. Eso significa de verdad ser un caballero.

— Kanon —la voz profunda del patriarca evitó que respondiera—. Deberías saber eso mejor que nadie por ser hermano del caballero de Géminis. Puesto que tú también eres guardián de la tercera casa por nacer bajo la misma luz de la constelación, sin embargo, mientras no seas capaz de educarte a ti mismo no lograrás vestirte con la armadura dorada.

— ¿Habla por lo que pasó días atrás cerca del coliseo, con aquellos caballeros de plata? —preguntó Kanon, apretando los dientes—. Eso no fue culpa mía. Me vieron y me tomaron como un intruso.

— Y respondiste al ataque. Ahora, sabes perfectamente que yo y tu hermano Saga somos los únicos conocedores de tu existencia en el Santuario. Deberías de ser precavido con eso.

— ¿Qué hacía yo, gran patriarca? Me vestí y una capucha ocultaba mi cara. Me puse en el extremo más alejado de las rocas para poder ver así los torneos. Fueron esos tres caballeros de plata que vinieron por detrás y, al negarme decir mi nombre, me atacaron al mismo tiempo.

— Y dos de ellos quedaron de suma gravedad en la clínica y el otro no corrió con la misma suerte. Tuve que intervenir para calmar a todos los caballeros, en especial a los nuevos, de que no había sido un ataque si no un accidente lo que se llevó entre esos mismos tres caballeros. Y es complicado hacer eso —murmuró el patriarca al final, llevándose la mano cerca de la máscara. Kanon sintió sobre si la larga mirada de su hermano Kanon y apenas levantaba su visión hacia el patriarca, entre humillado y apenado, respectivamente.

— Siento una vez más haberlo hecho pasar por eso...

— Todavía más de que usaras la técnica especial de los caballeros de Géminis —continuó una vez más el patriarca, alejando su mano para observarles otra vez—. Metiste en una situación curiosa a tu hermano ese día. Igual... una técnica demasiado poderosa para un trío de caballeros de plata. No eran exactamente los primeros en su clase.

— No es culpa mía de que fueran tan débiles...

— ¡Kanon! —amonestó con firmeza Saga, poniendo toda su mirada en el aludido.

— No puede seguir así esa actitud —se escuchó que suspiraba el hombre de la máscara, levantándose. Kanon se sentía muy avergonzado en esa situación. Cerró los ojos, en dirección al suelo. Pasó un momento en lo que el líder del santuario observaba al menor de los hermanos, acercándose.

— Maestro... —murmuró Saga, siguiendo sus movimientos.

— Sé que tu condición es difícil —dijo en voz baja este una vez delante de Kanon, muy despacio, reconociendo la condición del caballero—. Es duro e injusto vivir escondido. Pero como gemelo es una condición que se tiene hacer... y más tú, por ser la segunda personalidad de Géminis. Desde el principio han reconocido y acatado tal regla. La sombra del caballero de Géminis... lo lamento, Kanon. Aún así, es obligación de cada uno superarse a si mismos. Justo en estos momentos siento un desequilibrio de tu cosmos hacia mí, como también hacia tu hermano. Pero cuando hayas de arreglar tal cosa, desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, será ese día donde te probarás digno de ser capaz de ocupar algún día la armadura de oro.

Sí, su alteza, murmuró el menor mirando el suelo.

— Saga —el patriarca caminó hacia él, y, aunque no lo veían ellos, el maestro estaba sonriendo, muy dulce—, confío que de alguna manera, algún día podrás enseñarle todo lo que le acabo de decir a tu hermano. Llegará el día que sirva a la diosa Atenea con fervor, con aquella pasión que nosotros entendemos porque la sentimos desde el momento de nacer. Y que defienda a la tercera casa del zodiaco con todo aquel quien quiera hacer algo en contra de este lugar.

Kanon tamborileó otra de las tantas macetas que estaban en los costados de las escaleras, donde con un movimiento bastaría para que cayese y se rompiera en el infinito mientras que con un simple ademán bastaría para que sobreviviese y sea capaz de ver la luz del sol un día más. Los pétalos de la bungavilia roja lo llamaban, decían su nombre de alguna manera. No juegues con nuestro destino, rogaban. Por favor, no lo hagas. Sí... de ahí se resumía todo, ¿verdad? La palabra destino... qué paradójica y ambigua era esa palabra. Un destino. Algo que está ahí implícito y que juega con tu vida, que la maneja... que te obliga a orillarte en el acantilado, la sensación de que juegan contigo. Como un pie que juega con una flor. Si te empujo, morirás. Si te dejo, vivirás, pero ahí ¿dónde está la diversión? Sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón gastado por el uso y su camisa blanca ondulaba por la brisa. Uno de los pétalos rubí de la bungavilia le acarició la cara y la observó bailando por encima de él, libre del sufrimiento de sus hermanas. Las envidiosas deberían de sentirse o... ¿acaso estarían contentas de que lograra escapar, libre por el viento? Lentamente dejó de mecer a la loable maceta y se le quedó mirando, firme, pero con la mano en sus bolsillos.

— Te daré la oportunidad que yo nunca tuve... —murmuró el caballero, algo triste.

Se observaba el templo de Piscis en el último tramo que le restaba y se detuvo en un descanso, sentado. Desde su posición eran visible los campos de rosales que día con día aumentaban de tamaño, desde la llegada del caballero de la doceava. Saga junto con Kanon eran tal vez los de mayor edad en esa generación de caballeros y también de antigüedad, junto con Sagitario. Un atleta bastante bueno que, en los torneos, aun hasta su hermano Saga enfrentaba serias dificultades para mantenerlo a raya.

Desde principio Aioros de Sagitario demostró ser un guerrero muy poderoso, a la vez de que conservaba uno de los corazones más nobles del Santuario. No podía decir que lo conocía en forma directa, por el detalle de que para este la existencia de él era significativamente nula. Pero no negaba el hecho de que lo observaba con frecuencia, esto por supuesto porque era una de las cosas más sabidas que él y Saga tenían una fuerte amistad, que había perdurado casi desde el primer día de conocerse siete años atrás. Se presentaron al mismo tiempo como futuros caballeros, cuando el maestro de Géminis tuviera una reunión casual con, el entonces, maestro de Sagitario. Recargado a la sombra, oculto en una columna... observó con detalle la situación. Tenían 8 años ese día, así que no le tomó muy enserio al asunto. Se hubiera quedado en la tercera casa, pensó mirándolos, indefinible. Pero sea lo que sea haya pasado, juntos, como compañeros de torneos hacían sorprendente demostraciones de sus habilidades y, todavía en privado, recordaba las veces que saltando y caminando en forma paralela a ellos, oculto por las rocas, escuchaba sus conversación o se sentaba en algún pilar, aburrido, sabiendo que, aunque Aioros de lo más calmado hablaba, Saga desviaba su mirada a intervalos donde Kanon se encontraba. Sonriendo porque sabía lo molesto que era para el mayor, y todavía más que no pudiera hacer nada con el otro ahí. En una ocasión golpeó por accidente con una pequeña roca que terminó rodando, y Saga quien había volteado con cara de "_sé que estás ahí..._" Aioros lo tomó en forma seria y de un saltó se levantó y a poco de ver a Kanon que rápido desapareció, no sin ayuda de Saga quien detuvo a Sagitario.

— Sé que no hay espías en el Santuario pero había definitivamente alguien escuchándonos —dijo Aioros una vez se hubo normalizado.

— Te sorprendería saber lo que yo sé... —le contestó, más no dijo nada más al respecto.

En lo particular no le agradaba ese caballero. Desde el primer día que lo vio supo que jamás le iba agradar en absoluto... y no por sus cualidades, o su forma de ser. Si no que siempre se le figuró que había un aire de hermandad entre esos dos que no existía entre los verdaderos hermanos... aun cuando Saga un día, en forma seria se planteó ante él preguntándole qué le parecía eso, Kanon respondió muy fríamente que no le importaba, le daba igual. Si por algo me vez molesto es que me gusta fastidiarte, le dijo. Pero siempre sospechó que su hermano supiese tan bien como él de que eso no era verdad.

Sonrió un poco. La fragancia de las rosas de la casa de Piscis llegó hasta él como capricho del viento, decidido a que estuviera calmado. El sutil olor lo aspiró lentamente, mientras observaba la silueta de un niño con el cabello demasiado claro saliendo al jardín, regando sus plantas y al tener tacto con ellas, seguramente calificando su estado de salud. Era uno de los nuevos... si se ponía a pensarlo ese niño en raras ocasiones se presentaba en las inmediaciones del coliseo. Su nombre era fácil de recordar, igual al de la diosa de la belleza: Afrodita. Al principio le sorprendió... creyó que se trataba de un niña perdida... casi confundido sintió el deseo de llevarlo entonces a la zona de las mujeres guerreras pero terminó por reconocerlo como varón. Aunque por una diferencia bastante ambigua...

— Kanon —no se volteó, sabiendo perfectamente a qué iban. Se puso en pie mientras cerraba los ojos, cansado.

— Saga —imitó su tono, observándolo de soslayo.

El santo con los ropajes dorados tenía la misma expresión que él. De los dos era el que frecuentaba enojarse y a dar órdenes, así que era curioso verlo de ese humor. Por supuesto... digamos que Kanon tenía una facilidad innata para cansarlo con sus discusiones. Con su mirada entendió una pregunta, _¿a dónde vas?_ decía. En realidad no tenía deseos de empezar una pelea en ese momento. Su enojo había pasado y eso había acabado con sus fuerzas por seguir con alguna cosa que seguramente mañana ocurriría. Caminó por un lado suyo, hasta uno de los lados de las escaleras para ver el punto ciego y así facilitar su descenso. Una manera muy efectiva, pues era así como se mantenía desapercibido de todos.

— Si bienes a continuar con el regaño que sea otro día. No estoy de ganas para estar contigo así.

— Da igual lo que tenga que decirte. Aun si fuera así, sé que te encontraría en Cabo Sunión. Es tu ruta de escape cuando te sientes mal, relativo a lo del Santuario.

— Eso explica por qué estoy más tiempo allá que aquí, ¿no te parece?

— Sólo ten cuidado de no quedarte atrapado en la marea —advirtió, mientras descendía por las escaleras.

Kanon frunció el ceño, antes de saltar.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendrás que decirme eso?

* * *

Cabo Sunión es un punto que da a las costas del Mar Egeo a 65km de Atenas, donde desde las eras mitológicas las brisas del sureste chocaban con las ruinas de uno de los templos abandonados de Poseidón. Entre sus planicies se observaba cómo lentamente el sol se declinaba adquiriendo una tonalidad amarillosa en el panorama, con pigmentos de naranja y rojiza sobre el constante tronar del oleaje contra las rocas. Sumamente hermoso. El sonido del océano era tranquilizador y siempre fue de agrado hacia su gusto. Desde que había encontrado ese lugar pocos años atrás en una de sus huidas del Santuario se había convertido desde entonces su base. Su propio espacio, algo que pocos conocían. Y se sentía a gusto con eso. Nada más Saga, puesto que lo había perseguido en aquella ocasión, sabía de Cabo Sunión. Y cuando necesitaba buscarlo era ahí donde primero visitaba. También era el lugar donde comenzaban a practicar y, últimamente, también combatir en un contexto cada vez más serio. Desde la muerte de su maestro de Géminis, en aquella batalla decisiva por la armadura, Saga fue el vencedor. Aunque... tal vez como le había dicho su maestro, no fue necesaria una pelea. Inestabilidad, control... recordó esas palabras. No hacía más de un par años desde la muerte de Marius y ese hecho convirtió a Saga en el caballero dorado más joven de su generación. El equilibrio es la clave de todas las cosas. Sabía perfectamente eso. Una persona tan imperfecta como Kanon era capaz de conocer eso a la perfección.

Siete años atrás a las afueras de Larisa, Grecia, habitaba adjunto un pueblo que se sumergía y tenía sus bases alrededor de bosques verdes y montañas. Un lugar bastante aislado donde era extraño tener visitas errantes, como un día que llegó un hombre embozado con una capa mirando en forma tranquila las calles empedradas. Su cabello se mecía y estaba húmedo por el rocío de la mañana, con el cielo nublado a como era frecuente la mayor parte del año. Un par de personas lo observaron curiosamente pasar. Buenos días, se atrevió a decir alguno de los hombres en los límites de su casa a lo que respondió con un saludo, inclinando la cabeza, prosiguiendo su camino. Seguro de si mismo, poniendo un pie adelante del otro como si estuviera seguro a dónde llegar. En un punto llegó a una zona con una pequeña cerca. Una casa se encontraba en el centro del patio, bastante sencilla teniendo sombra de varios árboles alrededor. Un niño de ocho años perseguía a una gallina y por estar en eso no se percató del hombre quien entró atravesando la reja. Atrapó al animal y sonrió para si, dando media vuelta y se detuvo muy quieto, sorprendido, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

El extranjero sonrió mientras apoyaba su rodilla en la tierra para ponerse a la altura del niño. Parte de su pelo cubría la mitad de su cara, sin embargo era visible la cálida sonrisa que embozó al momento de posar su mano sobre la cabeza de la gallina que se puso sumisa y calmada en el acto.

— Buenos días —saludo el hombre.

— Buenos días —le respondió, un poco receloso.

Sin embargo cuando le estrechó su mano todo sentimiento negativo que tuviera contra el hombre se desvanecieron. Despedía un aura de paz y de seguridad. Y así lo acató el niño, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Qué hacía ahí, qué se le ofrecía, preguntó el infante. Estoy en una misión, contestó el mayor, pero acaba de finalizar ahora... he encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —cuestionó entonces.

Desde atrás de los árboles otros ojos habían observado la escena desde el principio, intrigado de la misma manera que el otro niño sobre el extraño. Debía de ser alguien muy especial para que su hermano se comportara así con alguien.

— Mi nombre es Saga —contestó.

— Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Marius, puedes llamarme así si lo prefieres —se levantó, mirando rumbo a la casa—. ¿Acaso están tus padres en casa?, ¿me permitirías hablar con tu madre, si no es molestia?

— ¿Su misión es con ella? —preguntó quedamente el niño.

— Mmm... no exactamente, pero tiene mucho que ver. Necesito darle una noticia.

— Ella... no esta —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Y cuándo podría encontrarla?

— Ella... ya no está con nosotros... —volvió a decir en el mismo tono de voz, observando triste a un lado—. Se fue en la helada de este último invierno...

— Siento escuchar eso —respondió entonces el hombre, contemplándolo—. ¿Con quién vives entonces?, ¿con tu padre?, con él podría también platicar.

Y el joven rió. No tengo padre, decía su expresión. Kanon, detrás del árbol, hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Entonces con quién? Para un niño de ocho años vivir solo y mantener una casa, aun una modesta y pequeña como esta debe ser difícil.

— Ah, pero no vivo solo. Cerca de acá existe nuestro tío, y aunque por problemas de familia nos mantenemos alejados, nos da una gallina cada vez al mes. Lo demás nos mantenemos a cuenta mía y de mi hermano.

El hombre adulto se sorprendió, parpadeando un par de veces.

— ¿Tienes un hermano? Supongo que mayor —se llevó una mano al mentón, y luego pensó—. No logro sentirlo cerca...

— Yo soy el mayor de los dos, no me ofenda —sonrió hacia el árbol, y como una pedrada tal comentario le cayó a Kanon, saliendo de su escondite. Estaba listo para criticarle algo a su hermano mas la expresión del adulto, primero de tal sorpresa lo distrajo un poco hasta que tanto él como Saga se le quedaron mirando desconcertados. Alejando la mano del mentón, la sonrisa del hombre desapareció por completo a una expresión tan seria que sintieron miedo, en especial Kanon por ser el centro de aquella mirada. Como si hubiera echo algo malo, sólo por estar ahí...

— Gemelos —fue lo que terminó diciendo, sin dejar de mirarlos.

_¡Tlank!_

Kanon se irguió apenas escuchó aquel sonido metálico atravesar por el aire. Pero todo había vuelto a la normalidad, con el fuerte atronador oleaje contra las rocas. Sin embargo sentía la presencia de otro personaje aparte de él en ese lugar. _Sabía dónde estaba._ Dio un saltó hacía las rocas que estaban acostadas varios metros más al norte y aterrizó dando una pateada al suelo justo enseguida de un cuerpo a poco menos de un metro de distancia.

Espero cinco segundos hasta que el polvo se dispersó para ver al intruso que profanaba _su_ santuario. Era el cuerpo de un niño hecho ovillo que sumergía su cara entre las piernas y las manos cubriéndose la cabeza, asustado todavía por la rudeza del caballero. Lo reconoció al instante. Lo había visto antes. Era uno de los novillos que llevarían un par de meses de entrenamiento en el Santuario. Pero niño o no, estaba justo ahí. Fácilmente pudo haberle pisado la cabeza pero sintió al último momento que no era necesario. Se cruzó de brazos. No significaba que seria amable con él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó con fuerza haciendo que el niño se encogiera más.

— Fue... fue un accidente —contestó levantando la mirada, lo cual hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Kanon lo miraba fríamente, esperando una buena explicación. Sintió que si no lo hacia lo iría a atacar esta vez por su indiscreción. Tímido se levantó lo más firme que podía. El caballero de la tercera casa intentaba recordar su nombre... o al menos, quién era su maestro. Pero no logro ubicarlo. Frunció el ceño al ver que tenía dos puntos morados sobre sus ojos, como los monjes del Tíbet... se le hacía familiar...

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? A tu edad esta prohibido escapar del santuario. Es la pena de muerte, por si no lo sabes.

El niño lo miró directo a los ojos, asustado.

— ¡Yo no escape! —exclamó— estaba practicando una de mis habilidades...

— ¡No me mientas! —gritó Kanon haciendo que retrocediera dos pasos—. Es inútil que lo hagas. Nosotros los caballeros sentimos cuando nos engañan. En especial tú, que supongo aun no eres capaz de controlar bien tus cosmos.

Anonadado el niño bajó la mirada, temblando.

— Yo no... no era mi intención escapar, de verdad... —murmuró, sintiendo la recia mirada del mayor—. Tal vez... haya pensando en eso... ese lugar es horrible, es difícil... ¡pero jamás fue mi propósito salir así! Sólo... practicaba mis habilidades justo como mi maestro me encargó que lo hiciera...

— ¿Habilidad? —Kanon se recargó sobre su pie derecho, curioso—. ¿Qué habilidad tienes?

— La transportación —dijo lo más firme que podía, mirando directo hacia él—. La... lamento llegar así. Aun no controlo bien... pero sentí, bueno... tal vez sí quería salir fuera de ese lugar... y sentí este lugar... no sé bien cómo pasó, pero siento haberlo molestado, no volverá a ocurrir.

— No me hagas reír —Kanon apoyó su mano en la roca, encorvándose sobre él—. No será última vez que sientas eso. Lo harás dos, tres, cinco veces en menos de lo que tu crees... serás muy afortunado, o debería de decir desafortunado si es que logras sobrevivir tan sólo el primer año. Son muy pocos los que realmente lo hacen, ¿para qué? Sufrir cada vez más, perder la noción del tiempo, que seas golpeado hasta la inconciencia. Tu piel cedida a los moretones y a las cicatrices que sientas como cada noche no deja de sangrar, sin misericordia. Oídos sordos aun hasta del más noble, que jamás estiraría una mano para ayudarte. Son muchos como tú quienes escapan, y son castigados.

Se inclinó más hacia el frente casi observando como el infante empezaba a respirar más fuerte, sintiendo oleadas de miedo por él. Sólo sonrió, cruelmente.

— La primera vez es tolerable, pero las segundas se toman a traición... ¿acaso no me has mentido de que no sea este tu tercer intento?, ¿quién eres TÚ para garantizármelo?...

— Yo... ¡no quise hacerlo, lo juro! —chilló.

— ¿Quién eres TÚ para jurarlo? —bramó Kanon haciendo que la misma roca temblara—. ¿Crees que porque eres un niño vamos a ser amables, a preocuparnos por las cosas que te ocurran? Todos quieren irse, alejarse. Sin dejar de correr. Poder dormirse en una cama suave como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Esa ayuda NO existe en lugares como este. Y es obligación de cada caballero mostrárselo desde la temprana edad. Yo debería de castigarte. Es mi deber. Debería de arrojarte a las olas de este Cabo para que sientas lo que es el sufrimiento de verdad... ¡Hey!, si te mueres tómalo como un favor —se agachó, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara— ¿vamos allá?

— ¡No! —rogó llorando, temblando como nunca lo había echo cayendo al suelo, incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Quién eres tú para rogar?... por muchos años me he hecho esa misma pregunta, sería muy interesante que me dieras la respuesta... —se levantó, mirándolo con odio—. Si quieres ser libre de esta tortura con mucho gusto te ayudaré. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de escoger. Eso mismo pasa contigo, y así será siempre. Tu vida acá no significa nada, salvo la de ser un soldado con ideales de dioses que nunca en tu vida llegarías a conocer... dime qué clase de vida es esa, si es que acaso lo es. Si quieres vivir para observar otro amanecer respóndemelo.

El muchacho rompió en sollozos sin evitar poder cubrirse la cabeza, aterrado.

— P-por favor... —musitó, inteligible— por favor no... ¡no me mate! nunca... ya no volverá a ocurrir, por favor...

Lloraba sin control con los brazos tan tensos que seguramente estarían entumidos de uno a otro momento. Para ser un niño hacía mucho ruido, masculló Kanon. Respiraba esa criatura lastimera en forma entrecortada, con sonidos bastante agudos. Le daba repulsión como suplicaba por su vida. Lástima. Una que no había sentido por ningún otro ser desde hace mucho tiempo. Su puño había formado fisuras en la sólida roca haciendo que cayeran residuos sobre la cabeza del muchacho. Pero para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que también él respiraba en forma dificultosa, sin aire... con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se alejó un paso, irguiéndose. No lograba bien calmar su respiración... lo peor de todo, es que sabía perfectamente cómo debía de sentirse ese niño hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Aquella desesperación, ese llanto... como él. Se miró las manos, asustado, sintiendo como ese niño era él... lo habría matado por eso. Sin razón. Sólo matado. Tan sólo eso...

Le dio la espalda, fingiendo una seguridad que realmente no existía.

— Agradece que hoy es tu día de suerte... —murmuró retirándose camino hacia el acantilado que daba vista al mar, el lugar donde estaba antes de su llegada.

Se dejó caer y puso su brazo sobre la pierna flexionada intentando calmarse. Evitó voltear hacia el muchacho. Tal vez... retirarse era lo mejor. Pero no lo hizo. Suspiró hondamente llevándose una mano a las sienes, cansado como nunca lo había estado ese día, todavía peor de cuando salía del templo del Patriarca.

* * *

El pequeño Mü esperó el momento que creyó conveniente para levantar la cabeza, dejándose caer pesadamente contra la roca a su espalda. Aún así continuaba con los brazos alrededor de las piernas por precaución de no querer caer. Sentirse aferrado de algo. De lo que fuera, pero de algo. El cielo pintaba el ocaso moribundo del sol pero no podía verlo desde su posición, oculto en la sombra. No sentía deseos de mirar aquella luz. Su urgencia por querer desaparecer seguía ahí, sin embargo. Talvez cuando oscureciera lo haría. Se iría... No estaba calmado. No podía estarlo, pero su emoción más difícil acababa de abandonarlo, nadando entre las lágrimas frescas de su cara, mismas que habían dejado pequeños rastros de su antigua existencia en el suelo frente a sus pies. No vio ni sentía absolutamente a nadie. Se sentía muy cansado, sin fuerzas... pero tenía que levantarse... tenía que volver al Santuario... recordó las palabras del hombre que lo aterrorizó, retumbando una vez más en sus oídos. Volver ahí era su única opción pero... ¿por qué no quería volver?... no podía contestarlo... sólo sentía el fervor deseo de que no quería.

Se levantó pesadamente del suelo flaqueando hacia uno de los costados, notando el entumecimiento de sus piernas. Caminó para ponerse en el otro extremo de la roca que era rozada por los rayos anaranjados del sol sintiendo como la brisa helaban aun la parte empañada de sus mejillas. Ahogó la respiración, retrocediendo un paso. Aquel hombre seguía todavía ahí dándole la espalda, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se dio media vuelta. Irse es lo que debía hacer. Vamos, Mü, se recordó, quitando la vista de aquél hombre. Fue suficiente lo que acababa de pasar. No había razones para seguir ahí más tiempo. Pero aun no había avanzado un paso se detuvo incapaz de evitar contemplarlo otra vez. Se dijo tengo que irme pero... algo le llama la atención. Sus palabras, ¿tal vez?... habían estado en lo correcto en cada una de ellas... cerró fuertemente los puños mientras se acercaba un par de pasos pero, sorprendido, dejó de tensar su cuerpo, sintiendo que no había necesidad de eso ésta vez.

Él despedía un aire de soledad... el aire movía su cabello, dejando ver parte de su perfil con unos ojos de una expresión larga pero melancólica. Muy triste... demasiado expresiva. Por discreción no se acercó más a él mientras agarraba uno de sus brazos observando distraídamente el mar. Había muchas áreas para sentarse pero siguió manteniéndose de pie. Se sentía un poco incómodo, al no saber qué hacer ahora... ¿irse, quedarse?, ¿mantenerse callado, arriesgarse hablar? Mü sintió que de soslayo el caballero reparaba en él, sin la más mínima expresión antes de volver su vista al mar.

— D-disculpe...

El caballero cerró los ojos un instante, como si respirara la sal. Mü se sintió algo extraño, queriendo decirle algo a ese hombre pero no sabía qué exactamente. Miró el suelo y luego su ropa. Demasiado casual, echa jirones en varios pedazos. Rota y rasgada, desgastada por el uso. Parpadeó un instante, sin evitar acercarse, observando por primera vez bien la cara de él. El hombre de los ojos azules se le quedó mirando por lo bajo, un poco curioso por la forma en cómo le miraba. Lo había visto antes, en varias ocasiones. Mü en sus entrenamientos rondaba frecuentemente el perímetro del coliseo y lugares de entrenamiento auxiliares. Conocía la apariencia de ese hombre... en algunas ocasiones su maestro paraba a charlar con él. Se sorprendió, ¿era el mismo? Pensó que sería diferente aunque, claro, jamás le había tocado hablar...

— Eres... —murmuró, una vez empezando tenía que terminar la frase, puesto que el hombre lo miró a los ojos—... eres el caballero de oro, Saga de Géminis... el guardián de la tercera casa, ¿verdad?

Kanon lo miró durante diez segundos, sin responder.

— ¿Y qué si soy responsable de la tercera casa?

— Yo... yo sólo se lo preguntaba, disculpe.

Kanon miró hacia delante, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Un niño no debería andar cuestionando cosas a los extraños —respondió—. Menos a gente _mala_ como yo. Es peligroso... nunca sabes qué pueda llegar a pasar.

Mü le observó detenidamente, a la vez que Kanon se inclinaba a un lado para estar más enfrente con él. El fuerte viento del mar ocultó una parte de la cara del hombre con su cabello, dejando al descubierto la mitad, pero todavía era visible aquel brillo de curiosidad que depositaba sobre él. Como expectante, un poco divertido a la situación, a cualquier cosa que pueda preguntarle. Pero seguramente sintiendo que era su turno el hombre se hizo un poco al frente y se sentó sobre la roca donde había estado recargado.

— ¿Cuál era tu nombre? —preguntó, luego de mirarlo, dudativo.

— Me llamo Mü, señor —se inclinó—. Mü. Y vengo de Jamir. Entré hace poco al santuario... no sabía que supiese de mi nombre... O, bueno, no estaba al tanto de eso...

— Y habrá muchas cosas de la cual nunca estarás al tanto —le replicó, con los ojos cerrados—. Cuando uno nuevo entra, una de las primeras cosas que hacemos es recordar los nombres. Es muy práctico, en especial de tantos que hay. Mínimo, que sean sonados de alguna parte pero yo no soy muy afán de eso. Creo que lo había escuchado pero... no lo recuerdo. Entonces eres Mü. Suficiente para mí.

El niño parpadeó, no entendiendo eso.

— ¿Suficiente?... ¿para qué?

— Para todo. En otras palabras —sonrió un poco seco—, para nada más. Mü. Sólo necesitaba un nombre. Por cortesía mínimo tendría que saber el nombre del sujeto al que despecho, y di que te doy ese honor por el mero hecho de que eres uno del Santuario.

— Oiga —exclamó molesto, ofendido por tales palabras—. No le conozco para que me esté tratando así.

— ¡Anda! —se inclinó hacia delante—, ni yo tampoco. Pero eso no impide que pudiera tirarte por este acantilado y observar tus desesperados intentos para salir.

Quedó de hito a hito, asustado por el cinismo de ese hombre. Se sentía incomodo de verdad, como si se esforzara por expulsarlo de ahí. Si así quería, que así fuera. Mü sentía un nudo en su garganta pero igual, no iría a llorar en ese momento. ¿Aquél era el tan famoso y noble caballero de Géminis?, ¿de dónde había sacado su maestro Shion tales creencias?... como géminis, debería de tener dos caras. Una mala y otra buena. Y sí que era bueno para las dobles apariencias.

— Haces honor a la contestación de tu signo, caballero de Géminis —respondió escogiendo las palabras pensando aun en lo anterior, dando una inclinación para retirarse.

Pero Kanon, que era todo menos estúpido, captó con perfecta calidad su doble significado, y si antes lo había observado largamente tenía ahora su más mínima atención. Con los ojos muy abiertos, casi incrédulo de que ese pequeño mocoso diera en el clavo. Definitivamente, provocándolo. Soltó una limpia risa. Para ser tan joven era muy osado, una buena madera para caballero. Claro, si se lo permitía. Se levantó haciendo que el joven dejara de hacer sonido alguno. Kanon siguió riendo pero cubriéndose con la boca, terminando por sonreír. Mas no fue del agrado de Mü tener visión de sus dientes.

— ¿Quieres saber de la dualidad en los caballeros de Géminis? —se acercó, aun con esa mueca curiosa en su cara. Instintivamente Mü empezó a retroceder—. Responde cuando se te hable, ¿quieres verla?

Fue demasiado rápido, pensó Mü, cuando sintió que lo levantaba del suelo sujetándolo de la muñeca. El caballero de géminis parecía realmente divertido por tenerlo de esa manera, parando sus patadas con la mano libre.

— Si me sigues atacando presionaré tan fuerte tu muñeca que la destrozaré, te lo advierto.

Mü soltó un chillido de, haciendo un desesperado intento para arrancar la mano de Kanon. La sonrisa de Kanon se esfumó un momento, cerrando más fuertemente su miembro hasta que, incapaz de soportarlo, el niño dejó de luchar paralizado del dolor, posando su mano sobre la del adulto.

— Así es —lo arrojó a dos metros de distancia, mientras que se sujetaba su articulación magullada—. Regla número uno del Santuario: cuando se te hable, responde. Es sencillo, en serio.

Kanon se puso a dos pasos de él pero con la mirada distraída en algún punto indefinido del cielo, tamborileando los dedos en su mentón.

— Mhmhmh... ¿cuál era la regla número dos?...

— ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué está haciendo esto?... —murmuró Mü respirando lenta pero profundamente, con la cara oculta mientras se tocaba la herida.

— ¿Por qué? —sonrió Kanon, acercándose— No necesito un por qué, sólo estoy aburrido. Eso es todo.

— No... —Mú intentaba erguirse, fallando por el cansancio. Aun así se sentó con la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente—. No, no le creo...

Kanon frunció el ceño, despectivo.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa?... sólo quiero divertirme.

— ¿Matándome? —volvió preguntar con firmeza, observándolo a los ojos—. Esto no es diversión, tampoco lo hace por hacerlo... dijo que podía sentir cuando otros le engañaban... ¡Yo siento lo mismo, y está mintiendo!

Kanon se enojó de verdad.

— ¿Y quién eres para criticármelo? —y sin más lanzó el ademán de una fuerte patada dirección a su cara.

Pero Mü acaba de comprender las intenciones de ese hombre y se quedó inmóvil, esperando el golpe, pero este jamás llegó.

En realidad Kanon no tenía el fin de atacarlo pero su ademán había sido de verdad, deteniéndose a no más que pocos centímetros de rozarlo. Inclusive la corriente de aire que formó hizo mover el cabello del muchacho que ni siquiera parpadeó, los ojos todavía clavados en él.

— Si algo mi maestro me ha enseñado muy bien en todo este tiempo es aprender a afrontar las dificultades que se te presenten, sin importar cuáles sean. Saber que cuando lo sobrepasas te harás más fuerte para afrontar cosas aun más fuertes en el futuro. Si te temo ahora siempre te temeré y no quiero permitir eso... Eres más poderoso que yo, pero no importa. No impedirá que siga defendiéndome; me da igual quién seas, así que no te temeré...

Kanon masculló un poco contrariado regresando su pierna a su postura original, comprendiendo que había juzgado mal al infante.

— ¿Tu maestro?... siento decir esto pero desde hace mucho tiempo que perdí el respeto por cada uno de aquellos maestros de la cual cariñosamente hablas.

— ¿De todos?... ¿cómo puede autonombrarse caballero alguien que haya perdido eso?... ¿ni siquiera al alto Patriarca, que nos demuestra qué es justicia todos los días?

— _En especial a ése..._ —masculló con rencor—. Su significado de _justicia_ no es válido para mí. Es para _todos_, menos yo. ¿Qué respeto tendría entonces que mostrarle a ese hombre?... estamos en mundos muy diferentes, niño. Deberías de irte ahora que tienes la oportunidad...

Mü tardó en levantarse, respirando muy hondo, cansado. Pero no impidió que se pusiera firme.

— Me enteré que hace casi dos años... el antiguo caballero de oro Marius de Géminis salió en una misión especial rumbo a los confines de norte de Europa a investigar ciertos sucesos pero que jamás regresó... Por más que Piscis, Escorpión y Cáncer buscaron por meses jamás dieron con él... La armadura dorada, sin embargo, regresó un día y admitieron entonces que el loable caballero se encontraba velando por todos nosotros desde las estrellas...

— Me sé la historia —dijo.

— Mi punto es que... si es por ese hecho y ser prematuramente caballero tiene algo que ver a las cosas que me estás diciendo... puede que sea muy joven para comprender bien eso pero... siento que no estoy muy lejos de la verdad...

Kanon se sorprendió, parpadeando. Había subestimado a ese niño. Cierto era que aquello influyó en sobremanera... Marius a pesar de tener a dos discípulos los entrenaba por igual sin dejar de menos al otro, porque comprendió desde el principio que cuando hacía eso obligaba al otro gemelo a esforzarse más de lo que le correspondía. Y también que la armadura haya escogido a su hermano Saga no hizo si no más agravar la situación. Por naturaleza Saga siempre consideró ser el responsable, tanto por si mismo como para Kanon haciendo en ocasiones que _jugara_ a ser el maestro de Géminis, que mandara o intentara tener el mismo control; y para Kanon era simplemente inconcebible, empeorando cada vez más las peleas.

Se cruzó de brazos e imperceptiblemente Mü suspiró aliviado, pensando que había logrado en darle en algo al caballero.

— ¿Quién es tu maestro? —preguntó tras un rato el santo de la tercera casa, y tu tono de voz era distinto, distraído, lo cual hubiera dejado tranquilo al muchacho a no ser por la pregunta en si...

_"— En especial a ése... —masculló con rencor—. Su significado de justicia no es válido para mí. Es para todos, menos yo. ¿Qué respeto tendría entonces que mostrarle a ese hombre?... estamos en mundos muy diferentes, niño. Deberías de irte ahora que tienes la oportunidad..."_

— No he visto mucho últimamente a mi maestro... —no era exactamente verdad, ero tampoco era una mentira—. Por ahora me acompaña Noesis, el santo del Triángulo. Es el encargado de vigiarme cuando llevo acabo mis entrenamientos.

— Se nota que tiene mucho tiempo para ti tu maestro —sonrió algo irónico.

Mü no sabía bien cómo tomarse eso... pero rió un poco, esperando no tener que indagar con el santo de Aries...

— Ya oscureció —dijo Kanon llamando la atención de Mü, quien se distrajo con las primeras estrellas del firmamento.

— ¡Qué hermosas son! —exclamó sin darse cuenta antes de taparse la boca, con un Kanon que levantó la ceja, curioso.

— ¿No las has visto antes? —Mü sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara, apenado.

— La verdad... es que desde que llevo aquí no he podido dormir bien o... relajarme como para poder observar el cielo... es de las primeras ocasiones que logro verlas. Y se ven muy grandes... me pregunto si serán diferentes a las de Jamir.

— Deberían de serlo —dijo Kanon a un lado de él, observándolas—. Recuerda que ahora estamos en Grecia... el lugar donde todo nació en eras mitológicas. Aquello que ves son nuestras firmas de existencia, las mismas que vieron alguna vez los primeros caballeros que juraron fidelidad para encontrar la justicia en sus dioses. Es irónico que estando aquí me he llegado a preguntar si todos aquellos que pelean y entrenan diariamente reconocen lo que te estoy diciendo... yo soy diferente a cualquier caballero que te podrías encontrar ese lugar. Miró mucho el mar. Miró mucho a las estrellas... yo me fijo en esa clase de cosas. Tienes razón en poner esa cara de incredulidad. Es difícil creerme, pero así es.

—... ¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó.

— Huh... ¿no reconoces este lugar? —Kanon se exaltó—. Sé que vienes de muy lejos pero con ver aquel templo y este mar...

Se quedó en silencio un rato.

— ... ¿No has salido ninguna vez del Santuario aun con tu maestro?... ¿no viste la ciudad, antes de entrar ahí?

— Sólo sé que estamos en algún punto de Grecia... —dijo lentamente, haciendo memoria—. Cerca de la ciudad llamada Atenas pero...

— Así que era verdad aquello que dijiste de que nunca antes habías escapado...

— ¡Te dije que no mentía! —exclamó, mortificado.

Kanon se encogió de hombros, riendo en voz baja. No era para que te enojes, bromeó dejando de menos el asunto, mirando muy distraído el firmamento. Mü también dirigió su atención al cada vez más y más al aterciopelado cielo cubierto por estrellas. Conocía la simbología de un par de ellas... pero la mayoría le eran nuevas; tal vez conocidas de nombre, pero nada más. Su país natal se encontraba lejos y aunque era el mismo firmamento la distribución del cielo era diferente. Y aunque no lo fuese... era hermoso... sintiendo como si fuese hace mucho, mucho tiempo la última ocasión para mirarlas. Había sido días antes de abandonar su hogar en Jamir, en sus noches de vela, cada vez más frecuentes...

Hablando de noches sin dormir...

— Tengo que retirarme —¿sonaban a pésame esas palabras? Pero igual... el mismo caballero se lo había dicho antes... que a los menores en entrenamiento sin permiso para salir del perímetro del Santuario les esperaba un castigo... si lo consideraba de esa forma, era una suerte que no lo hubiera tirado al mar con el sendo humor que llevaba... por otra parte, había ocurrido todo por simple casualidad... un accidente... y considerando, todavía, que no cometió falta a propósito. La única que realmente tendría es por prolongar su estancia en ese lugar...

— ¿Deseas volver? —le preguntó, mientras se sentaba distraído por el cielo.

Mü embozó un gesto triste en su cara.

— Es algo que nosotros no estamos en posibilidad de escoger.

Kanon ladeó la cabeza a un lado notando una brillantez peculiar en una estrella. Parpadeaba más rápido que la otra noche. Miró de soslayo al infante que seguía un poco expectativo a la situación... ¿Por qué no?... señaló a la estrella brillante con su mano, curioso.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la constelación de allá?

— ¿La qué está a la abajo de Orión?... son las estrellas Sirio y Canis Mayor.

— ¿Notas que Sirius brilla muy curioso esta noche? —volvió a interrogar, mirándolo—. ¿A qué crees que se deba?

Se tocó la nariz, perplejo.

— No sé. Tendría que pensarlo despacio...

— Claro —él lo observaba divertido—. Piénsalo... pero igual, quiero antes que escuches mi respuesta —señaló las estrellas— Ella está hablando... está hablando con nosotros, justo en este momento.

— ¿Hablando?... ¿por qué lo haría?

Kanon rió, cerrando los ojos.

— Desde eras mitológicas que cada una de esas estrellas se encuentran hablando con nosotros, niños perdidos que somos arrebatados de la calidez del sol y sumergido en un mundo de sombras, caminando ciegos sin saber la dirección que estamos por tomar... cuando se dieron cuenta de eso levantaron sus cabezas hacia los modestos seres de esta tierra. _"¿A dónde vas?_" preguntaron... pero nadie supo responderles. Así que ellas se acercaron y se posaron arriba y comenzaron despedir esa brillante luz que ahora vez, iluminando el mundo de las sombras, permitiendo que viéramos por primera vez nuestros senderos... ser capaces de decidir cuál es nuestro camino. Por eso, cuando tenemos dudas lo que hay que ser es mirar a la fiel y vigilante luz de las estrellas para encontrar nuestra respuesta... —se quedó un momento callado, sonriendo— como tú te encuentras en este momento... no sabes si deberías irte al Santuario o quedarte a platicar con ellas, de comprenderlas. Nada más entre ustedes dos encontrarán la solución, así que... no me mires a mí. No te correré, si eso es lo que temes... el punto es que si decides volver o no... es cosa tuya.

Sirio estaba de gala esa noche, descubrió con sorpresa el aprendiz, como si lo estuviera invitando a que se quedase para observar su baile, muy suave, de repente osado tintineando sin parar. El mayor se acostó cómodamente con los brazos tras la cabeza, un poco serio.

— Te confesaré algo... yo por mucho tiempo me sometí a las reglas del Santuario... hubo algo en mi que acató bien el panorama que me impusieron, mas siempre hubieron cosas que me desagradaban a tal punto que era imposible quedarme callado... no puedo decir que lo que buscara era _justicia_... —frunció el ceño, buscando las palabras—, creo que la palabra más propia para mi es _rebelión_. Una resistencia... la sensación de querer ser algo más para de destacarme, lucir... ser alguien diferente. Ganarme mi propio destino. Este lugar te moldea a base de martillazos, pero si maduras bien te das cuenta de que hay más que eso... hay razones implícitas que te motivan a ser como en _realidad_ eres.

— Y... no es que sea inmaduro —prosiguió Kanon— como lo hacen ver _ciertas_ gentes del Santuario... pero he logrado escaparme de mis entrenamientos para estar en este lugar que ves. Aun en el tiempo que vivía mi maestro me distraía, preguntándome si es que realmente había alguien quien lo escuchara, ya que no me interesaban sus sermones... —se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando—. Con el Patriarca... siendo sincero: le soy una molestia, lo puedo sentir... constantemente se pregunta qué puede hacer conmigo... y luego está un sujeto francamente desagradable que ahora cree que está en una posición mayor para darme órdenes. Frecuento discusiones por decir mi _modesto_ punto de vista... y no son por tonterías... desde que lo conozco han sido cosas muy serias, al tanto que te da lata volver a tenerlas... pero siempre hay, de todas formas.

— Por eso te digo, Mü —se sentó, con la expresión cansada—. Si quieres irte o quedarte, es decisión tuya... yo me quedaré, para disfrutar de las estrellas y ser libre aunque sea por un segundo... —lo miró de soslayo— Existe un punto que no te he dicho... los menores en entrenamiento si salen solos del Santuario deben de ser amonestados... pero si están _solos_. En el momento de que tú me encontraste, como caballero te hiciste mi responsabilidad, así que cualquier cosa que hagas por el simple hecho de escapar me lo pasaste a mí. Ahora es por culpa mía que no has regresado, yo seré el castigado así que en realidad... jamás estuviste en un peligro, por respecto a la jurisdicción del Santuario.

Mü lo miró con la boca abierta, incrédulo.

— ¿¡Así que todo eso de tirarme a las olas fue un teatro!?

— Dije jurisdicción _del_ Santuario; yo pude hacerte lo que quería. Claro... lo más correcto hubiera sido agarrarte de las muñecas y regresarte a rastras... tampoco es que te hubiera matado pero con mi humor...; te dije de que te llamaras afortunado. Realmente lo eres. No me conoces enojado... y si sabes lo que te conviene, JAMÁS deberías de verme así.

— Significa que puedo irme ahora y seré inmune a todo lo que quieran hacerme, ya que estaba con usted.

— Así es. Y si te quedas... con mayor razón la cosa recaerá en mi persona. Es la ventaja de ser mocoso, te salta de ciertas responsabilidades. Eres un niño, después de todo... no te culparán. Si lo hacen diles cuántas veces ellos lo intentaron. Ni el más santo dorado no te dirá un número menor de tres... —empezó a reír con sinceridad, limpio y fuerte—. Si te preguntan con quién estuviste, diles que son el caballero arrogante Saga de Géminis. Cualquier cosa que me lo digan seco y en directo, que me tiren primero el golpe y al final la pregunta.

— Es raro que se hable así un caballero... mas un dorado...

— ¡Alto! —exclamó—. Contradiciendo a lo que **todos** dicen un caballero dorado no tiene más casta comparado con alguno de plata y hasta puede que con uno de bronce. Es puro verbo y mentira eso de que nadie jamás los superaría. Son oponentes temibles, claro. Pero lo único que mediría eso es la fuerza del cosmos. He visto caballeros de plata que nada que envidiar a uno dorado... jamás tires menos de alguien por puro y simple hecho del color de la armadura. Por supuesto, para ser dorado tienes que ser excelente más allá de todos los parámetros inimaginables, hasta alcanzar el séptimo sentido. Son raras las personas que lo despiertan y todavía más raro que sus cuerpos sean capaces de contener esa energía; los dorados son reconocidos porque ya tienen la capacidad de controlar eso.

— Dijiste lo mismo que mi maestro —murmuró sorprendido.

— Talvez lo escuché de él... pero bah, por otro lado cuenta mucho de que tuvieras –mala- suerte de nacer bajo la luz de esa constelación...

— ¿Tú ya despertaste el séptimo sentido? —preguntó tras un momento Mü mientras se sentaba a un lado de él, sorprendido—. Debe... de ser algo muy difícil de lograr.

— Sí... —desvió lentamente la mirada—. Sí, yo lo desperté... pero te digo, son raras las personas que logran hacerlo... y todavía más raras que sean reconocidos por eso...

— Pero... ¡si lo es! —exclamó entusiasmado Mü, inclinándose hacia él—. Es uno de los caballeros más poderosos en todo el Santuario, ¡si lo he visto! No sólo eso, es el caballero dorado de Géminis, más reconocimiento se me hace imposible.

— ¿No tenías que irte? —murmuró, con una sonrisa forzada mostrando los dientes.

— Dijo que podía quedarme... —canteó en voz baja, inocente.

— Anda, ¿sometiéndote entonces a lo que yo quiera? —sonrió ahora el inclinándose sobre Mü, quien junto las manos en señal de rezo.

— Si no trata con cosas relacionadas a lo que sean olas y rocas desagradables, sí.

— Bah —reclamó, de mala gana—, quítale lo divertido, ningún problema... pero es sí, harás cualquier cosa que yo te ordene. Es mas, Mü —dijo en tono autoritario, bastante serio—, busca leña para hacer una fogata, que empieza a hacer frío... ¿todavía sigues aquí?, ¡vamos!, ¡sólo te quedan cinco minutos!, ¡ve!

— A-ah, ¡sí!

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo 1_


End file.
